


GOT7 MAFIA AU

by taexual



Series: GOT7 by taexual [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Gang, Gang AU, Got7 mafia, Mafia AU, got7 gang au, got7 mafia au, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taexual/pseuds/taexual
Summary: first posted to my tumblr @taexual.may include fluff, angst, and smut. pay attention to the warnings ahead of every chapter![fem!reader]





	1. you start to have feelings for them after an arranged marriage

**A/N:** Every single reaction below has a continuation in the form of a one-shot or even multiple chapters. You can find the links to the stories after each reaction!

**Mark**

You two were supposed to sleep in the same bedroom but you kicked Mark out. Well, technically, he didn’t even suggest sleeping together, he just grabbed his stuff and slept in the guest bedroom next-door.

This worked well for about a month. But then, in the middle of the night, you heard your bedroom door open. Certain that someone was about to kidnap you, you opened your nightstand drawer to find the gun that your husband was forced to give you as a wedding gift.

“If it takes you this long to find the gun,” a familiar voice said. “Then you’ll be dead before you even open the drawer.”

“Mark?” you said, squinting at the dark silhouette that was making its way towards your bed. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve decided it’s not fair I have to sleep on the cheap guest room bed,” he said. “So I’m crashing here.”

“What—you can’t,” you started to panic. “Where am I supposed to sleep?”

“Um, wherever you want?” he said, putting his pillow and duvet onto your bed and climbing into it. You scooted to the very edge of the bed, further away from him. “Relax, I don’t bite. Unless you want me to.”

“Ugh,” you rolled your eyes. “You should have talked to me about this.”

“Why? Because you’re my wife and we’re supposed to make decisions together?”

“Yes, actually, that’s exactly why.”

“Well then, wife,” he said with a smirk. “If you’re so keen to pretend we’re happily married, you might as well sleep with me.”

_“Excuse _me?” you asked, shocked.

“I meant in the same bed,” Mark groaned. “Jesus.”

You huffed. “I’m not sleeping with you.”

“Then leave because I’m not going anywhere.”

You couldn’t believe how rude he was being by just barging in like that, although the sensible part of your brain knew that sleeping with him in the same bed would be inevitable sooner or later. So, you chose to stay and sleep miles away from him, on the different side of the bed.

In the morning, however, his arms were around you and you were cuddled into his chest as if the two of you were really just married and overwhelmed by your love. Once you opened your eyes and realized how close you two were, you jumped back in disgust, waking him up and making him laugh for almost five minutes straight.

“You’re such a child,” Mark finally said through laughter.

“How am I a child?” you asked grumpily.

“Freaking out at the slightest touch,” he said, getting up from the bed, too. “You can’t even make eye contact with me for longer than five seconds.”

Suddenly overcome with anger that he had legitimate proof for calling you a child, you strutted up to him confidently and before you could talk yourself out of it, you stood on your tippy-toes and kissed him on the lips without a warning.

You pulled away a second later before he could even understand what happened. “How’s that for a child?”

Mark regained his balance.

“Wasn’t so bad,” he said, taking a step closer to you. “But let me show you how it’s _really_ done.”

With that, he leaned down to connect your lips again, only this time, the kiss was deeper and much more intimate. And it finally made you realize that maybe the only reason why you tried to avoid Mark wherever you went wasn’t because you hated him. Maybe it was because you were afraid to develop feelings for him.

And after he pulled away from the kiss with the biggest smirk on his face, you realized it was too late. The feelings were already there.

“Cat’s got your tongue?” Mark winked at you after you haven’t said anything for almost a minute.

“Whatever,” you replied and turned around dramatically to leave the room.

**_KEEP READING: _**_"I Want Desire" (COMING SOON)_

* * *

**JB**

You were afraid of him. You’ve seen him with a gun and you knew he could control it. The two of you were only married for a month and you were afraid that if you made him angry, he’d use his talent with guns on you.

You begged your parents to choose a different partner for you but they seemed to think that no one would take care of their daughter better than the heir of the biggest Mafia family in the city. You had no say in this and were basically kicked out of your parent’s house right into the house of your new husband who was rarely ever home anyway.

One of the nights when you were all alone in your huge mansion, you thought you heard steps coming from the kitchen. Knowing very well that it was impossible for anyone to be walking around here this late, you ignored it, thinking it was just your over-active imagination playing a trick on you.

You went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, and once you finished your night routine and were about to head to the bedroom, you heard steps again. Only this time, they were coming from the hallway outside of the bathroom. Carefully, you opened the door, wanting to take a look at what was making the noise, but you didn’t manage to have enough time to do that.

You felt something cold against your head and a strong body pushed you flat against the wall.

“Where is Jaebum?” a dangerously low voice asked.

Your heart almost started to beat out of your chest. There was an intruder in your house. And he was holding a gun to your head. And Jaebum wasn’t there. You were sure you’d die.

“I d-don’t know,” you managed to say, your voice barely above a whisper.

“Well, you better start thinking, bitch, or—”

“Or what?” a different voice called out from the end of the hallway. You quickly recognized your husband. “Back up from her if you want to live."

“Ah, there you are,” the intruder removed his gun from your temple and instead pointed it at Jaebum.

Jaebum, using the fact that the intruder made the critical mistake of removing his gun from his hostage, fired a shot from his own gun immediately.

The sight of a dead body falling right in front of you forced you to gasp loudly and grab onto the wall next to you so you wouldn’t fall down on the floor right next to him.

“Shit,” Jaebum jogged towards you and wrapped his arms around your waist without a warning as he looked deep into your eyes. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

“N-no. I’m okay,” you said. “How did you get here so fast?”

“I was on my way home when I saw someone break into the house. I didn’t realize they’d attack you to get to me, I thought they were just… I don’t know,” Jaebum said, pulling away from you. “Honestly, I should have realized you were in danger and hurried, instead of just staying behind until the last moment.”

Your heart started to beat faster again. “It’s okay. You’re here now.”

“I’m here,” he nodded. “I promise this is the last time I leave you completely alone. I’m so sorry.”

You didn’t reply but instead focused on calming yourself so your hands would stop shaking. Jaebum noticed that and took your hands into his own.

“You’re safe now,” he whispered. “I’m here with you. You’re safe with me.”

And you knew he was right. And somehow you realized that there was no other place where you’d feel safer. 

**_KEEP READING: _**[_"Take Care of Me" _](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584011/chapters/51461788)

* * *

**Jackson**

Jackson was going out of his way, attempting to get you to, at least, like him. Because you seemed to be fuming with rage whenever you saw him and he knew you had impeccable gun training, and even though he wasn’t so bad with guns himself, he still didn’t want to get into a fight with you.

“Look, I’m sorry you had to marry me,” he told you one day when he found you in the middle of your boxing practice. “And believe me, it takes a lot of guts to just come up to you and talk when you’re hitting that punching bag like that. I’m just hoping you don’t imagine it’s my face you’re kicking instead of the—”

“Don’t be so full of yourself,” you cut him off. “It’s just a punching bag.”

“Okay,” he raised his hands in defense. “Hey, when you’re done, why don’t we go do something!”

“Like what?” you asked. “Shoot some bad guys? Deal some drugs?”

Jackson sighed. “Look, I know you wanted to get out of the family business. And I know you feel like it’s my fault you had to marry me and now you’re stuck here, but… if you get to know me, I’m really not that bad. And I bet if you opened up, this life wouldn’t suck that much, either.”

You stopped punching the punching bag and turned to look at him.

“Jackson, I’ve killed more people by the age of ten than psychotic serial killers kill on murder sprees,” you told him with a straight face. “I know all about this life. Don’t act as if I’m new to this.”

“Alright. I was just trying to help,” he muttered quietly. “You didn’t answer my question, though.”

“I didn’t hear a question.”

Jackson never realized how much of an attitude you had and he had to be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it a little.

“Let’s go out to have dinner,” he said, resisting the urge to smirk. “You and me.”

“If I say yes, will you leave and let me train in peace?”

“Absolutely.”

You sighed. “Fine, then. Seven o’clock. Don’t wear a suit or I’ll literally shoot you.”

Jackson laughed. “Noted. Dinner at seven.”

After he left, you realized you were kind of looking forward to the dinner with him. He did seem like a nice guy and he wasn’t thrown off by your coldness, which you appreciated since every other guy seemed to cower and run away when you looked at them wrong.

Maybe Jackson _really_ wasn’t that bad. Not that you’d ever admit these thoughts out loud.

**_KEEP READING: _**_"Bet" (COMING SOON)_

* * *

**Jinyoung**

Jinyoung was just as awkward as you were about this arranged marriage thing. You weren’t strictly against it because it was the norm in your family, but you weren’t excited about it either. You were actually pretty nervous, so to find out that your husband-to-be was just as nervous, was exhilarating.

After the wedding, the two of you stayed cautious of each other, not forgetting your manners, but also not being particularly keen on getting to know each other better. Until one day, both of you were assigned to do a job together. It was just a meeting with a foreign businessman but this would have been your first official outing since the wedding, so both of you needed to act like you were actually _married_ and maybe even in love_._

The night before the meeting, Jinyoung knocked on the door of your room.

“Come in!” you called out from the bed, where you’ve been trying to find the perfect jewelry to go with the dress you’d be wearing tomorrow.

Jinyoung entered and smiled at you awkwardly. “I was just wondering what color dress you’ll be wearing so I could match my tie.”

“Oh. Actually, I wasn’t sure. I was thinking either blue or white,” you told him as you got up from the bed and got two clothes hangers with the dresses out of your closet. “I also have a black one but—”

“Wear the white one,” he said before you could finish. “It accentuates your eyes.”

You never realized Jinyoung ever looked at you long enough to actually _know_ the color of your eyes.

You looked down and nodded, hoping that you didn’t start blushing as you could already feel the hotness spread to your cheeks.

“So,” Jinyoung said, walking towards your bed and taking a seat on the very edge. “Are you nervous before tomorrow?”

“Actually, yeah,” you admitted, removing your jewelry box from the bed next to him, so you could sit there. “I’ve never done anything like this on my own. Usually, my dad or my uncle went with me.”

“Yeah, me too,” Jinyoung nodded. “But you won’t be alone this time, either. I’ll be there, too. And I think we can do it.”

“Really?” you smiled softly.

“Of course,” he replied, smiling, too. “You could just charm them with your looks, to be honest, and no negotiation would be necessary.”

Because of a huge smile spreading on your face, you turned to look away.

Jinyoung watched you for a moment and then looked down. “Is that the necklace you’ll be wearing?”

He was pointing at the small silver chain with a heart charm that your dad had given you for your eighteenth birthday.

“Yeah,” you nodded. “It’s my favorite one. Somehow I feel a little more confident when I wear it.”

“Can I put it on you to see what it looks like?”

You swallowed and, not finding your voice fast enough, just nodded.

Jinyoung took the necklace from you, his fingertips softly brushing against yours, creating a spark that almost caused you to flinch. You turned your back to him and Jinyoung slowly put the necklace around your neck. You breathed deeply at the feeling of cold metal against your skin but then almost suffocated when you felt his warm hands brush against your back when he finished clasping the necklace.

You turned around to look at him, too flustered to even smile.

Jinyoung watched your neck for a moment and then raised his glittering eyes to meet yours.

“You’re beautiful,” he said. “With or without the necklace.”

There was no doubt that you were blushing now. It felt as though your entire body was on fire and he didn’t even do anything. You never knew anyone could have this much effect on you and you weren’t sure if you enjoyed feeling this flustered after a single touch.

**_KEEP READING: _**_"Seeing White" (COMING SOON)_

* * *

**Youngjae**

Both of you were rarely home. Youngjae was out handling unfinished business, while you were making new business deals. Your marriage united two of the most powerful Mafia families, so it was fairly easy to influence unsuspecting young businessmen.

Your last meeting of the week was with a young, promising businessman who was a little smugger than you liked.

“What do you say we get a coffee sometime next week?” he asked at the end of your meeting, a huge smirk on his face.

“I’m actually booked for the whole week,” you tried to remain polite even though you found him nothing short of disgusting.

“What about the week after that, then?” he persisted. “Come on, you have to have at least one afternoon free.”

“I’m not sure if you know this,” you started. “But I’m actually married.”

And you flashed him your ring that was ten times more expensive than necessary and weighed your hand down. It was impressive though, you could see that even the young businessman thought so. Your ring probably cost as much as he made in a year.

“Well,” the sleazeball smiled, nevertheless. “He doesn’t have to know.”

You were about to shoot him then and there, not even caring that you were in a restaurant full of people.

“Who doesn’t have to know what?” someone asked suddenly. You turned around to see Youngjae making his way towards you.

The annoying businessman looked at the approaching man with his eyebrows raised.

“Hello, my darling,” Youngjae told you once he reached you, and placed a quick kiss on your cheek.

This was the first time either one of you has touched each other in a somewhat intimate way and you were dizzy from the sudden display of affection despite it all being for show.

“This is my husband,” you told the businessman who kept staring at you with a confused expression.

“Nice to meet you,” the businessman said, extending his hand but Youngjae wasn’t even going to be polite.

“Are you done here? Can we go?” he asked you, leaving the other young man hanging. He removed his hand awkwardly.

Trying not to smile, you nodded. “Yes. I think we’re done here. Thank you for making time for the meeting.”

“Yeah,” the businessman scoffed as you and Youngjae walked away, his hand on your waist. “No problem.”

Once you and Youngjae were out of the restaurant, you turned to look at him with a playful smile. “How come you’re here?”

“I have a sensor that starts to vibrate whenever there’s a douchebag harassing my wife,” he told you with a straight face.

You didn’t know why, but hearing him call you his wife caused butterflies to erupt in your stomach and that feeling was so new that you almost stopped walking in shock.

“You okay?” Youngjae asked, noticing your weird expression.

“Yeah, yeah,” you nodded, trying to play it off. “Just tired. It was a long day.”

Youngjae smiled at you (cue another butterfly attack). “Let’s get you home, then.”

**_KEEP READING: _**_"You Belong to Me" (COMING SOON)_

* * *

**BamBam**

BamBam probably wanted to get married even less than you did. He enjoyed that single life and was known for having different female companions each night. Needless to say, he wasn’t exactly your dream husband.

You have expected him to stay exactly the same way after the wedding, and you knew you wouldn’t have a right to tell him that it wasn’t okay to see other people because the two of you weren’t really in love, and most arranged marriages that you knew of, only worked because both partners had the freedom to see other people.

Which is why when you called your mother one night, telling her how bored you were, her response “why don’t you hang out with your husband?” caused you to laugh loudly.

“He’s either out there working,” you told her. “Or with girls.”

“_Girls?”_ your mother repeated. “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean exactly what you think I mean,” you said nonchalantly, not understand why she seemed so surprised by this.

“You mean he’s cheating on you?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that, considering we’re married but we’re… not _really_ married, you know?”

“Hold on, honey,” your mum said suddenly. “Let me call you back.”

And she hung up without explaining anything.

You waited for her to call you back for at least an hour before you realized she must have forgotten to do that. Wouldn’t have been the first time.

You sighed and were about to head to the kitchen to look for a quick snack when the door of your bedroom opened and a very angry looking BamBam entered.

“I just got off the phone with your mother,” he said and suddenly you went cold. “Why the hell does she think I’m cheating on you?”

“You-you’re not?” you asked, awkwardly, taken aback by the news that your mother actually called him.

“What the fuck? Of course not!” he shouted. “Why the fuck would I cheat on you? I’m your husband!”

“But we’re not—we’re not really… I mean, you can do whatever you—”

“No, that’s not how marriage fucking works!” BamBam continued. He looked furious and you weren’t sure if you’ve ever seen him like this. “I take it seriously. And I would very much appreciate it if you weren’t walking around telling your relatives how shitty of a husband I am.”

“Wha—I don’t even refer to you as my husband when I’m talking to them,” you told him a little louder, too. “I don’t understand why you’re freaking out about this, I literally just gave you the green light to go out with whoever you want.”

“I don’t want to go out with anyone,” he answered, still just as angry as before. “You’re my wife. I’m supposed to go out with you.”

Your heart started to beat faster. “You said it as if being married was a job.”

“It is,” BamBam nodded and then sighed deeply. When he spoke again, his voice wasn’t as loud. “Okay, I’m sorry I yelled at you but I just… I’m really kind of hurt that you think this badly of me. I mean, I know we’re probably not as close as a husband and wife should be—”

“Probably,” you repeated sarcastically.

“Let me finish,” he said. “I’m trying to make this work. I know it sounds weird since I’m barely ever home – which is temporary, trust me, there’s just some work that I need to take care of – but I do want to get to know you. And if it seems to you like I regret getting married, then you’re wrong. I don’t. I’m happy I did. It was about time.”

“Maybe you’d be happier if you could actually choose your own partner instead of having your parents pick one for you,” you said.

“Sure,” BamBam shrugged his shoulders. “But in this case, I think my parents did a pretty good job choosing a partner for me.”

A smile appeared on your face before you could stop it and this caused BamBam to smile back at you.

“I’m free tonight,” he said. “If you don’t have any plans, I could take you out for dinner. How does that sound?”

“That sounds great,” you said honestly, already starting to feel somewhat excited.

“Okay,” he said and turned around to leave your room but then stopped. “Hey, and please call your mum, yeah? I don’t want her to think her son-in-law is an absolute piece of garbage.”

You laughed at this. “Will do. Sorry about all of that.”

“No worries,” he said. “I’ll be seeing to prove to you that I’m _very_ faithful.”

You thought you were _somewhat_ excited before. Well, now you were basically over the moon.

**_KEEP READING: _**_"Secrets" (COMING SOON)_

* * *

**Yugyeom**

You knew Yugyeom since you were nine years old. Both of your families were really close, your older sister even married his older brother so it was only logical that you’d be marrying Yugyeom once you were eighteen. And you didn’t fight this, you knew he was kind, sincere, and hard-working, which was more than enough for you.

You weren’t very close to him, though. Which is why, although it was awkward at the wedding, the first few months _after_ the wedding were even worse.

You wanted to get to know him but somehow it seemed as though he was avoiding you.

Finally, one night, three months after the wedding, you were done with it. You stormed into his bedroom, startling him, and stopped in front of him angrily.

But then you realized you haven’t really given much thought to the actual _words_ you wanted to say to him, so you just stared at him for a moment.

“Are you okay?” he asked, awkwardly.

“What’s wrong with you?” you asked finally. And only because he looked really taken aback by your words, you realized that you probably phrased it wrong. “I mean, wh-why have we not once had a conversation after saying ‘I do’ at our wedding?”

“Oh,” Yugyeom said. “I, uh, I didn’t realize you wanted to talk to me.”

“Why wouldn’t I? We’re married and I don’t even know what your favorite color is.”

“It’s blue,” he answered. “But I’m not sure why that matters.”

“I’m just trying to get to know you,” you said, sighing once you realized that this was pointless. “But I guess it’s whatever. I’ll leave.”

“No, wait, I’m sorry,” Yugyeom said quickly. You stopped. “It’s just really weird for me.”

“It shouldn’t be,” you said.

“My parents met because of an arranged marriage,” he said. “They may appear like they’re in love in public but I don’t think I’ve ever seen them actually _talk_ to each other at home.”

This was news for you. Slowly, you sat down on his bed next to him, wanting him to keep going.

“So, I don’t know how to do this marriage thing, either,” he said. “I’m sorry if I appeared cold.”

“No, that’s okay,” you said. “I didn’t know that about your family. Tell me more about them.”

And he did. You finally got him to open up by asking questions. He was a little cautious at first but then he seemed to relax and the two of you sat cozily on his bed for at least three hours, just talking and getting to know each other as if you were on your first date.

By the end of the night, when you were too sleepy to even form sentences anymore, you rested your head comfortably against the headboard of his bed and listened to him tell you about his childhood pets.

“Hey,” he said softly, a few seconds later. “Did you come into my room to fall asleep while I talked?”

You smiled, suddenly too tired to open your eyes that you haven’t even realized you closed in the first place.

“Yeah, sorry,” you said. “I should probably head back to my room.”

“You can stay here,” he suggested. “I can keep talking to help you fall asleep.”

“That would be nice,” you admitted and he proceeded to tell you about the day he had, obviously skipping the extremely violent parts so you wouldn’t suddenly jolt awake.

Right before you fell asleep, you realized that this evening, in Yugyeom’s room, was one of the coziest nights of your life, and butterflies fluttered in your stomach when you thought about having nights like that _every_ night for the rest of your life.

**_KEEP READING: _**_"Confession" (COMING SOON)_


	2. they lose their child

** **

**DISCLAIMER: **this is not related to my GOT7 Mafia AU Arranged Marriage series!

**WARNING:** strong language, mentions of violence, themes of exaggerated protectiveness

**Mark**

It was the first time Mark was the one taking your daughter to the closest playground. Usually, it was you, since he insisted he was too busy – but, really, you had a feeling he only refused to take her to the playgrounds because he was afraid it’d make him look less _masculine_ – but this time, you were stuck at home, fighting allergies and your little girl would not leave you and Mark alone, insisting that one of you had to take her outside.

Mark was, of course, completely whipped for his daughter and he did not want to see her cry – seriously, the sight of tears welling up in her eyes was what made him drop everything and follow her orders – so, canceling all of his plans for the day, he packed up the essentials – which included half of his impressive collection of Browning pistols because you never know which elementary-school boy might dare talk to his princess – and headed to his daughter’s favorite playground.

He ended up being impressed by how nice it was outside and how much his daughter warmed his heart by calling out, “daddy, look!” when she wanted him to watch her jump off the swing or climb the monkey bars.

The mood darkened a little when Mark received a phone call he had to take immediately. He felt like he only turned around for one second to answer the call, but when he looked back at the swing to check on his daughter, she suddenly wasn’t there.

“So, as I was saying, this guy just got on my last nerve. You need to get your damn—”

“Shh, shut up,” Mark exclaimed into the phone, interrupting his friend that had to update him on one of the jobs Mark had left him in charge of. “My child is missing.”

_“Missing?!”_ his friend asked. “You lost your daughter? Why didn’t you say so? Is that why you took a free day?”

“No, we were at a playground and she—listen, just take care of everything. I’ll call you back,” he said quickly.

Putting the phone back into his pocket, Mark took one hard look around the playground before calling out his daughter’s name so loudly, the nearby children all flinched. He paid no attention to any of them, however. He needed to find his daughter and then he was going to make sure to _never _let her out of his sight again.

* * *

**JB**

It was a busy time for you and Jaebum both. You managed to get Jaebum to understand that, although you weren’t shooting people for a living, your job was still important, and yet, despite that, when you came across problems about who’d watch over your son, Jaebum always insisted you do it. This lead to lots of arguments and, eventually, not feeling like fighting about this again today, Jaebum gave you a call to let you know that he’d pick his son up from school that day.

He got there just as a few kids were running down the stairs after walking through the front door. They greeted their parents and began to tell them about the day they’ve had at school. Jaebum found himself smiling, as he anticipated hearing what his own son would tell him.

However, Jaebum’s son was nowhere to be seen no matter how much Jaebum looked. It just didn’t seem like the little boy left the building.

Panicking and yet still choosing to wait another few moments, Jaebum watched the other parents leave with their kids in the car and then got his gun out, absolutely certain that the only reason why his son did not come out of the school was because someone took him.

Not really looking for any other explanations for his son’s absence – because every second was important – he walked into the school with his gun drawn and was greeted immediately by shocked and scared gasps of the teachers.

“I’m looking for my son,” he said. “I’m Im Jaebum.”

The teachers exchanged glances, scanning through lists of children inside their heads. Finally, one of them elicited a sound of acknowledgment.

“Mr. Im,” she said a little awkwardly. “Your son was absent from classes the whole day today.”

Cold sweat ran through Jaebum’s body as he heard this.

“W-what?” he stuttered – probably for the first time in his life. “But my wife had to drop him off here. She _did_ drop him off before leaving for work.”

The teachers looked at each other again, not quite sure what was going on or what to do next. Jaebum was still holding a gun in a building full of children – even if the majority of classes were over for the day – so the situation was, at the very least, sensitive.

“Perhaps it’d be best if we talked about this in my classroom,” said the teacher who was talking to Jaebum before.

“No,” he said firmly, right as she was turning around in hopes of him following her. “If he wasn’t here, I have to go. I have to find where the fuck my son is, and the sooner that happens, the better it’ll be for everyone.”

* * *

**Jackson**

Jackson was proud to admit that his mother, his daughter, and you were his favorite girls. In fact, if anyone asked him, he was more than glad to talk about you three endlessly – which is why no one ever asked. That didn’t stop Jackson from bragging, though. Once, he had truly ended up distracting the enemy Mafia family by starting an in-depth discussion about which kindergarten his daughter should go to. After getting the opinions of the enemy men, he shot them, of course. But now he had a list of new kindergartens.

His three-year-old daughter was delighted to go to one and meet other kids her age – Jackson might have loved her with his whole being, but he was easily the most protective dad on the block. Which is why he was always the one dropping his daughter off at the kindergarten in the morning, and picking her up in the evening.

You told him you could do it and actually insisted you do because sometimes, Jackson arrived to pick his daughter up with blood still visible on his shirt, and you didn’t want your daughter to see him like that. Jackson disagreed, though. His little girl just sighed whenever she saw his white shirt stained with blood and said to him, “mommy will be sad.”

One time, however, as Jackson arrived to pick his bright, too-smart-for-her-own-age daughter up, he ended up waiting for her to arrive longer than usually. Twenty minutes later, he was overwhelmed with concern and ended up exiting his car to talk to the staff.

But there was no staff. The kindergarten had just closed two minutes ago.

Kicking the door down was not a difficult task to Jackson; he’d already lost count how many doors he kicked down in his life. Looking around the premises in complete darkness with his favorite Glock out was not overly difficult, either.

The difficult part was the realization that his daughter wasn’t here. And he had no idea where else she could have been.

“Love,” he said to you, once you picked up his call. “I’m going to be home late. There’s some stuff to do.”

“Did you pick our daughter up?” you asked right away. “Is she okay?”

“She’s… safe and sound,” Jackson replied, closing his eyes momentarily. “I’ll make sure she is.”

* * *

**Jinyoung**

Before he had his own children, Jinyoung always despised the men who bragged about their children’s achievements. He just groaned and rolled his eyes whenever one of his men kissed a picture of their child before pulling their pistol out to start the attack. He could never understand it.

But then he met you and had a daughter, and all of his priorities switched. He was absolutely whipped for his little girl and you ended up having to remind him on more than one occasion that if he didn’t learn how to tell her no, she’d grow up spoiled.

“Good,” was Jinyoung’s response, however. “That means I did my job as her father well.”

You couldn’t quite understand his logic but, before you could stop Jinyoung, your five-year-old daughter was suddenly gifted the puppy she had so desperately asked her father for a few days ago.

“You’re walking it,” you warned Jinyoung. “And I won’t care if you have important business to take care of. I love the dog but—”

“I’ll do it, you have nothing to worry about, babe,” he replied, never allowing himself to lose the confidence. “Sweetheart!”

His daughter – reacting to the only name Jinyoung ever called her – was by his side immediately, the small puppy peacefully snoring in her arms. Eager to see how excited his little girl would be to play with the puppy outside, Jinyoung took both of them took a park, giving you a few moments of peace and quiet.

And yes. _Literal_ moments. Because exactly eight minutes after they had left the house, Jinyoung was calling you. As soon as you answered, you could hear squeaky yelping in the background of the call and it took you a second to realize that it must have been the puppy.

“Jinyoung?” you asked, sensing that something was wrong. He wouldn’t have called so soon otherwise. “What happened?”

“Uh, see… there’s a bit of a situation here,” Jinyoung said, his voice nervous. “It’s my fault entirely, but you can yell at me later.”

“What happened?” you asked again, stricter this time now that your heart started to beat wildly in your chest.

“So, a gun went off somewhere in the distance. Presumably aimed at me,” Jinyoung started to explain and you heard shuffling in the background. He must have been walking. “The dog got scared and it ran. Our daughter, the sweet thing, ran after him, of course. Well, while I got my gun out and eliminated the threat – oh, by the way, there’s a dead body in the park; you think that’ll be problematic? Anyway. So, right after I did that, I saw that the dog is back. B-but, um… our daughter… well, she isn’t.”

“What do you mean she isn’t?” you asked, standing up. “You _lost_ our daughter?”

“I’ll find her! She couldn’t have run very far!” Jinyoug said. “I just need you to get here and take the puppy. Oh, and, I love you.”

“I will kill you, Jinyoung.”

“Everything will be okay! I promise,” he said as he heard you loudly slam the door of your house shut. “At least let me find our daughter before you blow my head off, okay?”

* * *

**Youngjae**

Youngjae did not give his son any air to breathe. He was constantly around him, constantly worrying that something would happen to him. He was your and Youngjae’s only child so you could understand Youngjae’s fear but you also thought that your boy would suffer a lot if he grew up smothered and didn’t learn how to do anything himself.

Youngjae’s inability to find a proper balance between completely distancing himself from his child and suffocating him with his attention eventually resulted in Youngjae losing his mind outside of the ice cream shop where he had allowed his son to go in, so he’d get himself a vanilla cone. It has now been a little over twenty minutes but his son still hadn’t come out.

“Hello, sir, is there anything I can do to help?” the waitress asked kindly as soon as Youngjae threw the door of the shop open and ran inside, his stomach sinking at the anxious realization that something went wrong.

“A small boy,” Youngjae said, struggling to explain properly because he kept looking around the small shop, unable to understand that aside from him and the waitress, simply no one else was here. “Dark hair. Big eyes. Not very tall. Came to buy ice cream. I’m the dad. Outside. Waiting.”

Youngjae seemed to forget how to form coherent sentences as he proceeded to freak out, while the waitress watched him, confused and slightly alarmed.

“Sir, is your son missing? Maybe you should call the—”

_Missing._

As soon as the waitress said the word, it sunk in. His son wasn’t here. Youngjae didn’t know where he was. His son _truly_ was missing.

“There’s no need,” Youngjae said, swallowing as he located his trustworthy gun in the back of his jeans, where it always was. “But I’m going to ask you to leave. I’ll do anything it takes to find my son. You won’t want to get in my way.”

* * *

**BamBam**

The thing BamBam was most excited about was teaching his son everything he knew. BamBam had a chance to create a legacy with his son, but sometimes he felt like he loved the boy a little too much to get him involved in the danger of this life.

You trusted BamBam 100%, so you didn’t tell him that you’d have preferred him not to ruin your son’s childhood by teaching him how to fire a rifle instead of teaching him how to ride a bike. You knew your husband would make the right decision about your son’s future.

Naturally, after noticing how happy you looked every time he and his son did something _normal_, BamBam decided that his Mafia training could wait. Your son had plenty of time to learn how to defend himself from potential attackers. He could be just a kid right now.

And BamBam would come to regret this decision exactly three days after making it, when he left his child in the children’s section of the bookstore for one minute and did not find him there when he returned. It was like his son wasn’t even in the store anymore, because BamBam looked everywhere and he didn’t find him. On top of that, no one he asked seemed to have seen his son, either.

“Sir,” one man said to him as gently as he could, given the sensitive nature of the situation. “Perhaps you should calm down and call the police.”

“With all due respect,” BamBam replied dryly, the fire in his eyes indicating that he had no plans to calm down anytime soon. “When it comes to my son, _I’m_ the police. And if there’s anyone to blame for the fact that my son is fuck knows where right now – I will fucking find that person.”

* * *

**Yugyeom**

Yugyeom was really eager to spend as much time with his son as he was physically able to, and not just because his son was also his heir, but simply because Yugyeom now had a best friend for life. Sometimes, he tended to forget that his five-year-old was not his peer, however. But the little boy never told on his dad when he swore next to him by accident.

Their bond was really one-of-a-kind and Yugyeom couldn’t imagine losing his child even in his absolute worst nightmares.

And yet, that was exactly what happened when he took his little boy to the park since it was a sunny day and you weren’t feeling well enough to take your son there yourself. Yugyeom had volunteered to do it – “I am his dad, after all” – but only after making sure you were really okay to be left alone.

Somehow, as he gave you a call to check up on your health, he had lost himself inside his thoughts – granted, that always happened when Yugyeom was talking to you, so he really should have seen something like this coming, but who ever does? – and didn’t notice his son disappear from his field of vision.

Frantic, Yugyeom began calling his son’s name out loud. He pushed every child off from the swings as if his son had suddenly morphed into someone else. Crying, the kids ran away, while their parents cursed at Yugyeom and threatened to call the police.

One brave mother even dared to grab his hand to get him to stop scaring the other kids, but Yugyeom pulled his hand out of her grip so feverishly, she stumbled backwards a little.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Yugyeom snarled at her, not a touch of his usually cool posture in sight. “Unless you’ve seen where my son had gone, don’t you fucking dare interrupt me.”

The woman forgot whatever she wanted to say immediately. Turning around with a huff, she left Yugyeom alone as he continued his search for his son, quietly cussing everyone out – especially himself, for not looking after his child well enough – under his breath.


End file.
